


Mind how you go

by Sorran



Series: Operation Pitfall [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: He'd watched Tamsin waste away in a hospital bed; it'd taken years. This was going to be over a lot quicker, and hurt a lot less.
Series: Operation Pitfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mind how you go

In the end, it was the same simple choice he'd given Raleigh Becket, a choice he hadn't expected to get for himself. _Where would you rather die - in a hospital bed, or in a Jäger?_

He'd watched Tamsin waste away in a hospital bed; it'd taken years. This was going to be over a lot quicker, and hurt a lot less. 

In the end, Stacker Pentecost was grateful.


End file.
